My Brunette, Short Angel
by kouhadou
Summary: REVISED. Sena's life in Deimon from Hiruma's POV starting from their first encounter. What if the devil lord find himself interested in a short, innocent figure named Sena? Stalking him of course, and getting ready to change his curiosity into obsession.


**My ****Brunette, Short ****Angel**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eyeshield 21, or rather I never will, as it belongs respectively to Murata Yuusuke and Inagaki Riichiro. Alas, I own this fic.

**Warning**: Quite different Hiruma. Hiruma's POV. But I personally think that it's not an OOC fic because no one can guess what exactly Hiruma's mind has in store. And this is not beta-ed. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes!

**Summary: **Sena's life in Deimon from Hiruma's POV starting from their first encounter. What if the devil lord find himself interested in a short and innocent figure named Sena? Stalking him of course, and getting ready to change his curiosity into obsession...

* * *

**Chapter One: ****The Short Kid with Golden Legs**

I don't know why I drag my ass to go to Deimon today. Sure my football club needs more members and I have an intention to get them as soon as possible, but hell, I'm not that desperate because I have more than 1001 different ways to recruit them, be they're in legal ways or not. Still, I've come here with that fucking fatty, it's not hurt to look around for a while with my lovely black book in my right hand, just in case I spot worthy blackmail materials. Kekeke, I can imagine a rapid, increasing number of my slaves just now.

I am standing in the dark corner now, where I can see numerous Deimon's student-wannabes checking through the giant announcement board. I roll my eyes. Really, what a stupid human beings; if only they're observant, they'll know that every single one of the entrance examination participants is accepted because Deimon needs more students this year.

Then I see my fucking-classmate aka the reincarnation of mother hen waving her hands eagerly toward a short kid. Noticing him, I groan at first. If all freshmen are as short and skinny as him, Deimon Football Club will not have a chance to enter Christmas Bowl! But I'm curious to know what exactly is their relationship. Sibling? No, I've checked the mother hen's archives and found that she has no brother or sister. Lover? I know she's a bit insane sometimes, but I don't think that she's the type of a girl who dates younger guy. Then, who's he?

An opportunity to examine him better comes when Mamori suddenly excuses herself with a reason that I can't catch. I give Kurita a signal to follow all my actions then make a dash towards the short kid. We must be running very eagerly as my target turns his head in my direction, but he gives no resistance when we tossed him into the air. Hmph, how naïve and innocent; he will not survive in this harsh world for long.

Whatever, he'll be a nice slave though. Therefore, I offer him a cell phone with an assumption that he does not have one, suggesting him to tell his parents about the news of his success. Sure, he's hesitant at first, but with my grin of reassurance he calls her mother. He only succeeds to say a few words, because after that I grab my cell phone back and run again with Kurita toward the dark corner. Heh, get his number.

With an enthusiasm I don't know that I possess, I call various delivery services to get his address. I only have to tell his phone number to them with bored tone; then as usual, I get everything I want. His family name and address. Perfect, I can order people to distribute my club's brochure for him later.

Now it's time to catch another prey.

_The Next Afternoon_

All damn stuffs in school just give me a headache, and my supplies of bubble gums are running out. Damn, I'm doomed. Lucky I find a nearby market, which sells my favorite gums. I only need mere seconds to buy anything and get out from the market. Chewing a fresh-bought gum, I lazily observe a festival outside and… that short kid?!

Seeing him totally ruins my day. After all I know that he's chased by three students, same freshmen with a nickname 'Haha Brothers' if I get it right. I do not want to help him because he is just a nobody, so I only raise my eyebrows and watch. What will that kid do now, running in this festival crowd? Impossible.

Bu then he exceeds my calculation by running with impressive speed so that I can only blink like an idiot, evading people in his track. His sharp running startles everyone, includes me, but he doesn't stop. Like a running back.

Intrigued, I follow him on the way to train station, running as well. Then I spot that one of 'Haha Brothers' , the blond one, blocks his way, but then, he evades him swiftly, trying hard to get into a train who will depart in 5 seconds. I can sense his doubt of cannot get into that train, but as I watch from the station roof, I believe he can with his golden legs. He just needs to jump, and luckily, he jumps exactly before the door closed.

Whoa, he sure has a talent in running, and although his style is still rowdy, along with regular practices and trainings he'll become a good running back in my club. Or maybe the best.

Now I have another matter to handle, those pathetic bullies who are lying on this floor. Can't catch him, ha? Alas, if it's their way of behaving towards that kid, I can't let them go easily. I can't let them disturb what is _mine_.

Well, blackmails can change it.

_Next Afternoon_

I walk along the way with fucking fatty, talking about my running back and his newfound manager. Kurita smiles happily after listening to my story about the kid's ability, eager to see him. Therefore, I open the club's door with my legs (because my hands are occupied with a shotgun), then present the kid to him, grinning and shooting bullets around his bound body. He's trembling in fear, but I know that none of my bullets reach him, he's too precious to be killed this time.

After deciding to write a letter for joining my club, I give him a football costume and an eye shield, an exact replica of American's Eyeshield 21 whom I secretly admire for his awesome running ability. The kid is crying like a baby and complaining when I tell him that he'll become a player and I nearly mad at him. Nevertheless, I can control my desire not to shoot him, after all, he can't go against my order, he's too coward to do that.

By the way, I learn that he's a brunette. And his name is Sena.

* * *

(A/N):

For readers who have read the old version, I'm sorry for all the confusions and changes, especially concerning Hiruma's mind behavior and lack of humor or romance. I only want to make this fic a bit logical, a slow humor-romance one, since I believe that love needs time and development to grow. So what do you think?


End file.
